Tokyo Mew Mew: Cocoa's Story
by AwesomeDuskAngel
Summary: Cocoa Wakaba is just a normal twelve year old girl, wishing for some excitement in her life. She finally gets her wish, but it's not what she expects: she is the sixth Mew Mew, Mew Cocoa! This is her story. KisshuxOC.


******A/N:** I have also uploaded this on deviantART. This is one of my older fanfictions, but I think you'll like it. I hope all of you enjoy it. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters. However, I do own Mew Cocoa.  
**

* * *

"...What the heck, clock?! Shut up and let me sleep..." I said sleepily, picking up my alarm clock and throwing it onto the floor.

"Onee-chan, wake up!"

I looked and saw that my little sister, Shira, was on top of me. I sighed. "Remember that little rule we made up about you waking me up when I'm asleep?"

"Yep!" she said in that trying-to-sound-cute voice. "But you're going to be late, onee-chan!"

"Huh?" I looked at my clock; 8:10 AM. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled, hurrying out of bed. "I can't be late! Who knows what'll happen to me if I'm late?! I can't be late!" I picked up Shira and placed her outside my door, then closed it. "Out, out, out! I'm trying to get dressed!" I put my school uniform on and ran downstairs; I saw Shira and my older sister Minako standing there.

"Um, sorry guys! I've got to get out of here now!" I yelled, running out the door.

* * *

"Finally," I said as I sat down in my seat. "Good thing I made it before 8:30, huh?"

"Okay class," my teacher said. "Please turn to page 252 in your books."

_Same boring class as always,_ I thought. _When is life going to become something interesting? ...Hah! Yeah, right! Like _that'll_ ever happen!_

The teacher's voice woke me from my daydream. "Cocoa, I'd like you to start us off. Page 252."

"Um, yes sir!" I said, frantically trying to find the page. "Um...Um.." _..Aha! There it is!_ I cleared my throat and began to read. "Dear Shira, I just wanted to write this note to tell you not to drop any more of my videogames in the bathtub...Wait a second..." _Darn it! This is the note I was supposed to give my sister this morning before I left!_ I face palmed. "Uh..." My face felt hot with embarrassment.

"Miss Wakaba, is there any reason why you're reading a _note_ instead of page 252?" he said as he took my note. He shook his head. "Let's have someone else read...How about..." I pretty much zoned out there.

I sat back down in my seat. _Like I was thinking about earlier...There's no way my life could possibly get any more interesting than it already is._

* * *

"Ugh...I hate math!" I said. "I've got to clear my head and get rid of it..." I walked around for a bit until I came to a museum. "Huh? What's that? Red Data animals? Wow. Today just got a bit more interesting!" I walked out of the museum and found a bench, which I sat on. "Let's take a break..."  
I looked around. _Nothing cool here..._ However, after looking some more, I saw a pink building. I stood up and walked over to it. "Oh, I get it! This is a cafe. That's funny. I thought it was just a stupid pink building."

Suddenly, I felt the ground shaking underneath me. _Wh-What is this?! An earthquake?!_ I was terrified. _No...I can't die here!_ Then, suddenly...

It was like I was inside a dream. I looked around. "Is anybody here?" I looked in front of me and saw a spider.

I smiled. "Why do people hate you so much? You won't hurt anyone. You're harmless." I stuck my arm out for it to crawl onto. Then a strange thing happened; it crawled onto my chest. It felt like something went into me, and the spider was gone. However, it felt strangely...comfortable.

* * *

"Wake up. You've been asleep for a while," I heard Minako's voice say.

I sat up. "What happened?" _I'm back at my house!_ I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, onee-chan?" Shira asked me.

"School, obviously!" I said, walking out the door.

* * *

"All right, Miss Wakaba! It's your turn," said my gym teacher.

_Darn it,_ I thought. _I hate the climbing wall!_ "Okay, here goes nothing!" I started climbing. _So far, so good,_ I thought. Suddenly, I felt my foot slip. "No...I can't slip up at the high part." My foot finally slipped off of the climbing wall. _This is going to hurt..._ I thought.

Suddenly, I felt something...I reached my hands out before I fell, and grabbed onto a wall close to me. Not the climbing wall; not a beam or anything attached to a wall; a wall with nothing attached to it. "What on Earth...?" I was now climbing up the wall.

"Woah, look at that! How cool!" People were cheering for me.

_How did that happen?_ I jumped down from the wall, almost ninja-like...No..._spider-like_. "What am I turning into?!" I screamed.  
- -

"People are staring..." I said, embarrassed.

"Well, why wouldn't they?" my friend asked. "They saw you in gym today, and so did I! You were like a...a ninja!"

"That's nice," I said.

"Hey, ninja."

"Oh, hi..." I said sadly. _Not this guy again..._

"Do you think you're cool just because you did some stupid trick? Well, let me tell you..." He held out his fist. "You're not going to take away my spotlight that easily." He was just about to break my nose, but...he missed. "What?" He started punching me again and again, but he kept missing; and it was all because I had jumped on the floor and started crawling around _like a spider_.

"Wow, you really _are_ like a ninja!" my friend shouted. Other people cheered as well.

I stood up and quickly ran away.

* * *

"That's impossible..." I said. "How did I become a ninja in just 1 hour?"

Suddenly, a crashing sound came from outside. "What's going on?" I carefully used my new climbing skills to climb out the window, down the side of the not-very-high building, and get to the bottom. I looked over and saw some monster that looked sort of like a giant, evil rabbit. "That's weird..." I said, creeped out. I looked again and saw 5 girls with...with..._Animal parts?!_ I thought. I ran over to them.

I looked and saw a girl dressed in pink, and with cat ears and a tail. She gasped.

"I know," I said. "That thing _is_ weird!"

"No, that's not it! On the back of your neck!" she shouted.

"What do you mean, 'on the back of my neck'?!" I asked, confused.

A girl dressed in green with 2 long, white things coming from her head spoke up. "You're one of us!"

_One of what?!_ I thought.

A little pink kitty thing opened its mouth, and a pendant-like thing came out. The pink cat girl took the pendant and tossed it to me. "Hurry and transform!"

"Do _WHAT?_!?" I asked, completely weirded out.

"The words will come to you!" she yelled, dodging an attack.

I looked and saw that the monster was about to smash me with a giant paw. However, just before it did...  
"Mew Mew Cocoa...Metamorphosis!" I yelled, and I began transforming. About 40 seconds later, I ended up in a light brown dress and short brown boots, and there were puffy sleeve-like things on my arms. Oh, and the most interesting part was...I had spider legs on my sides. That's right, spider legs; a pair of them on each side of me.

"You did it!" the green haired girl yelled.

"Now you just have to attack! The words will come to you!" the cat girl yelled.

I dodged one of the monster's attacks. "Now what do I...Aha!" I smirked. "Cocoa Orb!" A brown orb appeared in my right hand. I held onto it with both hands, spun around about 3 times, then yelled, "Ribbon...Cocoa Beam!" Then a spiral rainbow came out of my orb and hit the monster.

"Finish it off, Ichigo!" a blue haired girl with wings yelled.

"Right!" yelled the pink haired cat girl. "Ribbon...Strawberry...Surprise!" The monster disappeared, and a weird alien-like thing was swallowed by the pink kitty thing.

"That's gross," I said. "Why would a kitty want to eat an alien-thing?"

"He's a robot," said the girl who had been identified as Ichigo. She turned back into a human again. "Anyway...I'm so glad we have another member!"

"I'm confused...Member of what?" I asked.

"We'll explain later," a girl with purple hair said.

"Let's go to the cafe for now...What's your name?" Ichigo asked me.

"Cocoa," I said. "Cocoa Wakaba. How about you guys?"

"You heard mine earlier; Ichigo," she said.

"My name is Mint," the blue haired girl said. "And she's Zakuro onee-sama!" She pointed to the purple haired girl.

"I'm Lettuce! Nice to meet you," the green haired girl, now with glasses, said.

"I'm Pudding!" a yellow haired girl said in a hyper-happy-ish voice.

_Hm...Lettuce seems like a nice person, doesn't she? I think I could be really good friends with her. Pudding's really adorable, and sounds fun to hang out with. Mint's cool. I like her bird wings. And I've seen Zakuro in a few magazines somewhere. I imagine she's pretty nice too. But Ichigo...I don't know. I can just feel that we're not going to get along very well. Hm..._

* * *

"Wow," I said. "This cafe is covered in my favorite color!" I looked around at the pink walls, pink tables...pink everything. _Too much of your favorite color can make you hate it..._ I thought.

"Here," Ichigo said. "Try this on."

I went into another room and changed, and then came out a few minutes later. "Woah," I said. "This is cool. However, may I point out that this is a waitress's dress?"

"That's because you'll be working here as a waitress," said a blonde guy who had earlier been identified as Ryou Shirogane.

"I...have to get a job?" _You've got to be kidding. _It was already enough work having to fight monsters and taking care of my little sister. Now _this?!_

"Um...Sorry, but I kind of have a little sister to take care of. I don't know if I'll have time."

"Bring her with you," Ryou said.

"...Okay, I'll do it." _Great. Now that's one more thing I have to do besides fighting monsters, going to school, and taking care of Shira. Just perfect._ "...I have a question. Where did that monster come from?"

"They're not monsters," he explained. "They are called Chimera Animals. The Cyniclons are creating these Chimera Animals by possessing animals and turning them into monsters."

"Who are the Cyniclons?" I asked.

"Aliens," he answered. "They think we've stolen the Earth from them, and they want to take it back."

"So basically, we're fused with animals because..."

"Because you and the other Mews are going to fight the Chimera Animals and stop the Cyniclons from succeeding," he said.

I was in shock. "We _what_?!" _So what happened yesterday was_..._real__?!_

* * *

**There's the first chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far (because if you're not, I might cry. ;_;). Stay tuned for the next chapter! **_  
_

***Sorry if the next chapter isn't up yet. ^^" I'm just really busy with high school and stuff...I'll try to upload it as soon as possible. :)  
**


End file.
